Fluder Paradyne
:"My faith lies in the god that rules and presides over magic. But if you are not that exalted being, then I shall immediately recant my faith, for the one true god has finally appeared before me." :: - Fluder swearing his loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown. Fluder Paradyne (フールーダ・パラダイン) is the Imperial Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire in the New World. He is the headmaster of the Imperial Magic Academy and he is also in charge of the Ministry of Magic in Arwintar. Fluder is considered to be the Strongest Wizard of the Empire and is said to be comparable to the Thirteen Heroes. Appearance Fluder is an elderly man of short stature, possessing a magnificent white beard, with a head full of snow-white hair. His age is shown on his face as wrinkles, and the light of wisdom could be seen in his eyes. While Fluder is mostly seen wearing a soft loose white robe, he also has on his neck a necklace made with numerous crystal orbs. Decorated with his fingers are numerous magical rings. Personality Fluder is described as a polite individual who shows very little concern in political and social circles. Magic is both Fluder's passion and obsession mainly in the course of his lifetime. In that regard, he spends most of his time focusing on his studies regarding the development field of magic, in the hopes of enhancing his power. His saintly demeanor also meant he was honored and respected by many people. Though Fluder was regarded as a master of magic, he longed to have a magic caster stronger than himself and be a student once more. However, he believed that his wish would never be fulfilled, due to his advancing years. He was quite jealous of the youths he taught, not due to their ability but for their higher chance of seeing the abyss of magic he sought. Thus, he had resigned himself to becoming a pioneer in the history of magic. Despite his disinterest in subjects other than magic, he is self-conscious enough to know to present himself accordingly in any situation. However, when presented with an opportunity to advance his magical knowledge, he loses all sense of self-control and dignity as shown, when he encountered Momon and Nabe, as they far surpassed him in terms of magical ability. Fluder is a selfish individual that is not above sacrificing everyone and everything for his goal of obtaining great magical knowledge. Despite his close relationship with the imperial family and history with the current emperor, he would gladly and without hesitation sacrifice anyone including them for the sake of gaining more knowledge in magic. His dearest desire is to see the abyss of magic and become stronger. Background Fluder Paradyne was born in Belmous Village. His first contact and interest in learning magic were because of a magic caster he came into contact with in his village. Fluder journeyed to Eryuentiu once but was denied permission to acquire a magical item of his own like the Thirteen Heroes. This only causes him to develop great jealousy and envy toward the Thirteen Heroes along with the desire to surpass Rigrit. At one point in his life, Fluder attempted to use a ritual spell to obtain immortality, but due to the imperfect casting, he only managed to slow the aging process. For six generations, Fluder Paradyne has served the Baharuth Empire faithfully as a court wizard. Around that time, however, his relationship with the imperial family was poor. That changed over the ensuing generations, becoming closer with each new generation. During the era of the third and fourth generation, he tutored both emperors in politics and rose to become the head magician in the latter. It seems the wizard was partly responsible for the centralization of power in the Empire, as he assisted its current emperor in a plan that took at least two generations. Fluder Paradyne is known to be the strongest wizard of the Empire. He is also regarded as the greatest guardian that protected the Baharuth Empire from various monsters and calamities throughout history. Countless entries in the history books of the Empire were written about him. It talks about how he single-handedly engaged monsters which threatened the safety of the nation and emerged triumphant in such crises. He became the head of the Imperial Magic Academy, which is conducting numerous projects in the name of the Empire. One of these is the experiment in using undead in grid farming to form a cheap and efficient labor force. However, Fluder's experiments face numerous opposition, especially from the priests of the temple, believing that the use of such unholy creatures is blasphemy against gods. When a new undead was discovered in the Katze Plains, the knights of the Empire proved ineffective to capture it. Fluder led a team of magic casters to repeatedly bombard the monster with fireballs to defeat and capture it. Fascinated by its power, the wizard later took the Death Knight back to Arwintar for study and research. Thereafter, Fluder would attempt to gain control over the undead, which he fails to do unsuccessfully even until now with the experiments conducted. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Fluder Paradyne had a short meeting with Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and learns of the existence of Ainz Ooal Gown, a powerful magic caster. According to a copy of Gazef Stronoff's report from the Kingdom, it is suggested that he might even rival Fluder himself. After hearing this, Fluder is eager to have a discussion about magic with this mysterious magic caster that might just be his equal or even surpass him.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Fluder Paradyne and two of his disciples make their way to an area of the capital to observe the fruits of his undead labor project. At the same time, his disciples discuss the appearance of Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize. The task the emperor had requested of the great wizard was to investigate the origins of this unknown demon. Unfortunately, Fluder could not provide any answers as of yet, the topic is then moved to a strange phenomenon that a number of powerful figures have started emerging suddenly in the Kingdom: Momon, Nabe and the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown. He and his fellow disciples then descend down to a heavily secured underground chamber, where a captured Death Knight is chained. Fluder then attempts to force the creature to submit to his will with a new spell that Fluder modified but fails as his magic is not strong enough. Though disappointed at his inability to subjugate the undead creature, his mood brightens after hearing of the arrival of the adamantite group, Darkness.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web Fluder then goes to meet with the two adventurers from Darkness alone, as he is interested in learning more about Nabe, who was rumored to be a powerful magic caster that uses 3rd tier spells at such a young age. After making some hasty preparations to make himself presentable of his high status, the wizard was in awe of meeting the mysterious dark warrior and the beauty of the magic caster. At the same time, Fluder is also disturbed, when noticing that he is unable to discern the tier of Nabe's magic with his talent. After realizing that, Fluder was attempting to do so, the two adventurers remove their magical rings that were inhibiting their power, enabling Fluder to gauge the level of their true power. Upon seeing the true level of their power, especially Momon, whose legendary tenth tier magic easily shadows Nabe's eighth tier magic, he comes into acceptance and immense joy that there are still heights of power that he still has yet to reach. Prostrating himself before Momon, the elderly man proclaims that Momon is the true God of Magic that he worships and he begs Momon to teach him all his magical secrets. As Momon questions what would he offer in return, Fluder promises to offer him everything he has. Upon seeing the sincerity of Fluder's request, Momon accepts him as his disciple ordering him to send sacrifices to his domain. The wizard compiles to his request, crafting an elaborate lie to the Emperor that he had discovered the dwelling of Ainz Ooal Gown by observing Carne Village. Using this information, Jircniv manipulates Count Femel to send a group of workers under the ruse to explore some newly discovered ruins. These actions ultimately lead to the events of the Invasion of the Large Tomb. During a meeting with the imperial court, contact with the workers had been lost. Fluder then witnesses the arrival of Mare and Aura upon the back of a powerful dragon. Holding the imperial capital at ransom with their display of impressive power, the dark elves demand the Emperor give a formal apology for the invasion of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Fluder along with four of his acolytes accompanied Jircniv to Nazarick. Like the majority in the imperial delegation, he too is shocked at the terrifying power that the tomb holds but is filled with a euphoria of joy at seeing such power in his lifetime.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After Jircniv became aware of his betrayal, he had confiscated Fluder's land. For now, Fluder was still in his position as the head magician, though his privileges and powers were slowly being stripped away, so he would not notice. Fluder received a message from Ainz that he will be meeting with him in his residence to discuss his promise with him. There, Fluder stated that he is already making steady progress concerning a written record of the Empire’s information on the various countries as ordered by his master. Also, Fluder tells Ainz that his influence and responsibilities as a head magician within the Empire are beginning to decline and has taken into consideration that the Emperor already knows of his betrayal. While the Emperor frequently came to consult Fluder in the past, he states that Jircniv has chosen not to summon him this time around ever since his departure from Nazarick and returning to the Empire. However, he is offered by Ainz a position within the Sorcerer Kingdom to be in charge of the magical research. At the same time, Fluder is given a copy of the Book of the Dead by Ainz as a reward for his efforts. Ainz told Fluder that he needs the Empire to stay intact so he must stay there for a while longer. He was asked by Ainz about the details of the Martial Lord and the Death Knights.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Fluder was contacted by Ainz to find any useful information about the Dwarf Kingdom's runes. However, he couldn't share much information, except that the Dwarf Kingdom had suffered from a dragon attack in the past. He also spoke about how the ruler of that nation was a runesmith and that the dwarves had once visited the Empire. Although Fluder concluded that the Empire purchased weapons and armor from them a hundred years ago, all traces of runic magic items were lost.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Abilities and Powers Fluder is a user of the 6th tier of arcane magic - a level known to be the highest rank that has ever been attainable by humans. Regarded as a genius magic caster, Fluder is famous for being able to use three different systems of magic (Arcane, Divine & Spiritual). Through the use of a ritual that combines the three systems, he has managed to prolong his natural lifespan to over two hundred years. He also has an innate talent that allows him to see the magic aura of a magic caster, allowing him to determine their power and to what tier of magic they are capable of using. It is said that his magic is evenly matched with, or has likely surpassed, the power of the necromancer Rigrit Bers Caurau of the Thirteen Heroes; even the Six Cardinals of the Slane Theocracy acknowledged his strength. According to one of his disciples, Fluder possessed the power to imbue a magical surveillance field around an entire area such as Carne Village. He would use it to trace where the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown's stronghold was located at. Known Classes * Wizard * Forbidden Arts User * Bishop Active * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Obey: A modified spell of "Summon Undead 6th Tier" which is Fluder's own creation. Supposedly, it allows him to control lower rank undead. * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. Main Equipment * Staff * Book of the Dead Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Fluder likes the current emperor and considers Jircniv as his own grandson. However, in order to achieve his goal of peering into the abyss of magic, Fluder would not hesitate to betray Jircniv. Though he has admittedly turned his back on his liege, he is still very proud of Jircniv and his accomplishments. Ainz Ooal Gown Before meeting Ainz Ooal Gown, Fluder believed he had reached the human potential for magic. His long life and experience are a tribute to that belief. However, upon seeing Ainz Ooal Gown's overwhelmingly superior magic, Fluder shed tears of joy, swears his allegiance in hopes of seeing the abyss of magic and offers everything he has in exchange for it. He now acts as an accomplice in Ainz Ooal Gown's plans in forging Nazarick as a new nation and gathering information on other countries. Upon becoming Ainz's disciple, Fluder has since then acted quite submissive towards the undead and is willing to carry out orders for him. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Fluder himself thought Arche was a bright child and believed that she had the potential to reach his rank eventually. He also claimed it was a shame she had to drop out from the Imperial Magic Academy. Before meeting Ainz, he was thinking about searching for her. Rigrit Bers Caurau During his younger days, Fluder had the privilege of meeting one of the Thirteen Heroes. At the time, he was considerably weaker than the famed necromancer. However, after two centuries of arcane study and training, Fluder feels confident that he has surpassed her. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he was present during the Massacre taken place at the Katze Plains. Also, his anti-aging method came from 6th tier magic. * Fluder has some knowledge of Wild Magic and wishes to make an in-depth study of the art. * Fluder's goal in life is to achieve the highest rank of magic and peer into the abyss of magic. * Another testament to his skills is that Fluder has trained thirty of his disciples to become magic casters capable of using 3rd tier magic. At least two of his disciples are capable of 4th tier magic. * Fluder is one of four human magician outliers in the entire continent. * Ainz's first disciple in the New World happens to be Fluder who also had disciples of his own. * Fluder is the unique character until now able to use three systems of magic. * In the Web Novel, excluding his Ainz Ooal Gown and the librarian, the only ones that were friendly with him were the Guardians.Overlord Second Half Chapter 22: The Academy Part 2 Quotes * (To Jircniv): "Well...I have already reached a higher plane than her...Though I don't have hard evidence. There are no right answers in the law of magic." * (To his disciple): "And the one who defeated Jaldabaoth, 'Dark Hero' Momon and his teammate 'Beautiful Princess' Nabe. How fascinating. And the mysterious magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown. Are all the hidden heroes starting to make their move? Maybe a fierce battle similar to the fight against the Demon god two hundred years ago will happen once again." * (To his disciples about the Death Knight and Rigrit): "What a pity...If I can control it, I will surpass that magic caster and become the greatest ever in history." * (To Ainz): "I know it's disrespectful, but allow me to kneel here! Please enlighten me with your knowledge! I want to peer into the abyss of magic! Please! Please!" * (To Ainz): "Everything! Yes, I will offer everything to your royal being! The master of the abyss! The supreme being!" * (To Jircniv about Draudillon Oriculus and Wild Magic): "Ancient magic...how I want to research it. If only those with the bloodline of the Brightness Dragon Lord can use it, then the pedigree is the most important thing. Therefore, I feel that if Your Majesty is to wed, he would do well to select that Queen or one of her relatives..." * (To Jircniv): "I wish to peer into the abyss of magic, Jircniv. I will not lose sight of that goal, no matter what I have to sacrifice for it. Even if it is an adorable child like you." * (To himself about Ainz): "How could someone of my ability be compared to the Supreme Being? There's no one else more deserving of the title of Supreme Being than him. I need to prove my usefulness to him quickly...." * (Rejoicing at the sight of Ainz's feat): "...to control Death Knights, and in such numbers! Marvellous! Marvellous!! Marvellous!!! Fuhahahaha!" * (To Jircniv & his pupils): "I expected nothing less of Your Majesty, no, my darling Jir. My pupils, open your eyes and be grateful for the fact that you can lay your eyes upon the highest, the most exalted of all magic casters on the continent. Now that you have seen the end of your journey, you must work towards it!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Fluder Paradyne Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Bishops Category:Wizards Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Legendary Figures Category:Imperial Magic Academy Category:Big Three Category:Baharuth Empire Category:Nazarick